Forever
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: The reservation school closed down and all the reservation kids are forced to attend Forks High School. What happens when Jacob meets a particular brown eyed girl? What is her secret? Not your average vampires and shapeshifters. A flip on Twilight. Future lemons that will not be posted here. Address to find them will be posted inside when we get there. Please some nice reviews.
1. Prologue: Red

**Forever**

**Prologue**

**Red**

Her feet pounded the ground, her heart raced and ached for him. She couldn't believe what had just unfolded. They were supposed to be together forever. That was how it was supposed to be.

Forever.

An eternity of love and devotion. An eternity of just the two of them and her large family. She had waited so long for someone to come along and fill the void in her heart. He finally had and now her heart was crumbling.

She was losing herself as her tears fell rapidly.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn_

_So bright just before they lose it all_

More tears fell as she jumped over a creek with lightning speed and fell to the ground after losing her footing on a boulder. She gasped as she knelt on her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollable.

She then heard the loud howl of a distant wolf, gasping and snapping her head in the direction of the howl. She had to get to her destination, but where was that? Where could she go that he wouldn't find her?

She jumped up and ran like the wind, her hair whipping around her with the force of her speed. She ran and ran through the woods then looked behind her, seeing the flashes of blacks and grays behind her. Now, she was scared. What if, since she wasn't with him anymore, they decided that she was an easy target for a kill?

She heard growls and snapping as they got closer to her.

She thought of him in that moment. His touch, him caressing her body as he made love to her, his gorgeous eyes, his bright smile, his strong hands... almost as strong as hers.

She thought of his scent. His intoxicating scent drove her crazy whenever he was near. It was sheer perfection.

His name slipped through her lips and she swore her love for him to a higher power as she felt teeth clamp down on her leg, pulling it out from under her tiny frame. She gasped as she face planted into the dirt and tried to crawl away from the wolf dragging her backwards.

She sobbed as three other wolves surrounded her and she spoke her love and devotion for the man who broke her heart into a million pieces.

She welcomed death as she slipped away from consciousness and everything went black.

**Please leave me some feedback. It's always welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Ch 1: Begin Again

**Forever**  
**Chapter One**  
**Begin Again**

****

Jacob sat at the breakfast table with his disabled father who had just made them both pancakes as a celebration of Jacob's first day back at school. Only this time, it was different.

"I cannot believe the rest of the council overrided me on the choice of whether to keep the school open or not." Jacob nodded in agreement with his father before taking another bite of his pancakes and sausage.

"Yeah, now, we have to go to Forks High School." His father, Billy, nodded with a sip if his coffee.

"Do you think you will have any trouble finding the place?" Jacob shook his head.

"I have passed it plenty of times when going into town. It right down the highway. Maybe two miles away." Billy nodded and smiled at his son.

"There is a family that goes there that I would like for you to steer clear of." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Not the Cullen superstitions again, Dad." Billy chuckled and nodded.

"There is something not right about them, especially the youngest, Isabella." Jacob rolled his eyes as he got up and placed his plate in the sink. He stretched before grabbing his backpack.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Dad, but I think I can tell for myself who would be a good or bad idea to become friends with." Billy nodded in contentment.

"I trust you, son. Just keep that in mind." Jacob nodded and kissed the top of his father's head before heading out and getting into his hand-me-down red truck.

Billy had attempted to sell the truck for just enough to buy Jacob a good vehicle, but he had no offers so he handed it over to Jacob to use. Jacob was currently working on his dream car and he hoped it would be finished soon so he could be rid of the beast as he called the truck.

Jacob started the loud engine of the beast and pulled out of the driveway.

**~F~**

****

Jacob grabbed his backpack and hopped out the truck as he parked it. A couple people laughed at the beast and come girls gave him glances as he got out and grabbed his backpack. A girl sitting on the hood of her brand new Honda, chewing bubble gum, whistled to him.

"Nice truck, new kid." Her friend that was seated next to her busted into fits of giggles as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered as he moved past them and walked into the front door.

Isabella sat in her black convertible as she watched the Quileute boy walk from his truck past her car. She pushed down her sunglasses and watched him walk.

He looked so delectable. She had always had a weird attraction for the tall, dark, and handsome ones. Especially when they come from Native American descent. Edward rolled his bright green eyes as he watched her watching Jacob Black.

"Isabella, I know you are thirsty, but you know how it is. Carlisle would have your bottom on a platter if you hurt a human." Isabella rolled her bright brown eyes as she pulled off her sunglasses.

"Seriously, Edward? I'm not in blood-lust. I just have a thing for the dark skinned ones. He's pretty handsome. Must be from the shutdown of the reservation school. I know every face in this school." He nodded when he understood and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Well, in that case, sister, stay away from him. We are not allowed to socialize with humans." Isabella giggled and bit her lip.

"Little brother, I have always been a better rule breaker than a follower. You know that." He huffed and both of them got out of the car. Isabella wrapped her arm around Edward's as they walked into the school.

Edward and Isabella had always been close to each other. After all, they were biologically brother and sister, before their vampire life. They were polar opposites. Edward was very calm and collected while Isabella was a rule breaker and had a temper to go with her dangerous side.

When they were changed together into the vampires they were, they stuck by each other and went through the pain of staying away from human blood together. To keep their minds off the blood, they talked about hopes for the future. School and finding love, mainly.

Isabella seperated from Edward when she made it to her first class, English III.

By lunch time, the talk of the Quileutes arrival to the school was at an all time high. Every group of friends were trying to recruit some of the Quileutes to join them and Jacob was no different.

Jacob sat alone at a round table and suddenly three individuals sat with him.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He extended his hand to Jacob.

"Jacob Black." Mike nodded with a smile as his girlfriend, Jessica, and her friend, Angela, introduced themselves to him.

"So how do you like Forks High so far, Jacob?" He shrugged as he took a bit of the sandwich he brought with him for lunch.

"Good so far." Angela smiled and it was obvious that was interested in Jacob. She just wasn't his type. She sat close to him and was holding on to his every word.

"So how was your old school in comparison?" Jacob didn't hear her question when he saw a couple of pale people walking across the window outside, three rows of two to be exact.

"Who are they?" He asked and Jessica and Mike watched as Rosalie and Emmett walked in first.

"The Cullens." Angela said with a bitterness in her voice, disappointed that his attention was taken from her.

These were the people his father warned him about. They looked like normal kids and didn't give him any bad vibes.

"They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They just moved here from Denali, Alaska a few years ago." Jessica replied when she noticed Angela was seething to herself. Then Jessica pipped up when she realized she had a chance to gossip about the Cullen family. "And they are all together. Like together-together!" Jessica exclaimed quietly.

"What do you mean? Like dating?" Jessica nodded happily as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Emmett and Rosalie walking over slowly.

"The dark haired guy is Emmett and his girlfriend is the blonde girl, Rosalie. They are seniors, I think." Jacob nodded as Angela moved closer to him, staying silent. "The dark haired girl is Alice and her blonde boyfriend is Jasper and then..." Jessica trailed off as Edward and Isabella walked into the door, Isabella laughing at some comment Edward made about how clumsy she was as a human.

Jacob was completely captivated by the giggling, brown eyed, mahgany haired woman before him. She was completely breathtaking.

"That is Isabella and Edward." Jacob watched as Isabella stopped and took Edward's arm when she looked into Jacob's eyes. Her intense stare made him looked down at the table. She was completely enticed by Jacob Black. Everything about him dragged her in.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend, too? They seem pretty close." Isabella and Edward secretly giggled when they heard Jacob's question.

"No! That would be downright GROSS!" Jessica yelled and everyone looked at them. She whispered to him. "They are brother and sister. I think they are twins." Jacob watched as Edward and Isabella passed him up and sat in their seat two tables across from them. "Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad/matchmaker." Jacob nodded as Angela giggled.

"Maybe he can adopt me!" Angela exclaimed and Jacob took another bite of his sandwich.

"Like that will ever happen, Ang. Who would he set you up with? Eric Yorkie?" Angela scowled as Jessica stuck her tongue out.

"Man, I know what you are thinking and a little advice, don't. Edward doesn't let anyone near Isabella and vice versa." Jacob nodded as he looked over to the Cullen table to see Isabella staring at him with such intensity. She was just breathtaking.

"Sure, Mike. Whatever." Isabella blushed and gave him her sexy smirk before returning to the discussion that her family was having.

Angela was enraged. Who was Isabella Cullen to take Jacob Black's attention from her? He was hers! She saw him first!

"It's your funeral, Jacob. Edward will rip your head off." Jacob chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." Mike chuckled and he decided that Angela needed a change of subject before she combusted into a ball of flames.

**~F~**

****

Angela walked with Jacob as they chatted about his life on the reservation and her role as chief editor of the school paper until they made it to their last class.

Biology.

Angela walked ahead of Jacob to ask Mr. Garner if Jacob could sit with her. She even tried batting her eyelashes at him, but it was to no avail.

"Miss Weber, I have already made out the seating arrangement. Mr. Black, you will sit next to Miss Cullen." His eyes perked up as he turned to see Isabella sitting alone in the second row of tables and was staring out the window, fiddling with her fingers.

Her brother, Edward, was sitting in the back row and was obviously seething as he caught the sight of Jacob moving to sit next to Isabella. She flipped open her book as he put down his bag and Angela went to sit in her assigned seat, next to Edward Cullen.

Jacob put his bag on the floor and pulled out his biology textbook when he heard the sweetest voice in the world.

"Hello." He poked his head up to see Isabella smiling at him sexily. "I do not believe we have met. I'm Isabella Cullen. You're Jacob?" He sat back in his chair, looking at her completely confused.

"How did you know my name?" She was freaking out inside, but remained cool as she quickly thought of an excuse.

"People talk. It's called gossip. Plus, I heard Angela Weber say your name when she requested to be seated by you." He was a little taken aback by her speech. She spoke as if... as if she was from a different time. He found it captivating.

"Yeah. She has been attached to my hip all day." She nodded.

"She is pretty." He shrugged and chuckled to himself.

"She is not my type. No offense to her." Isabella was happy to hear this, but had to constantly remind herself that Jacob was just a human. She couldn't have any life with him without him knowing what she was.

"Well, what is your type?" He grinned at her as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I'll let you know when I find my type." She giggled and then the class started. When the final bell rang, they both gathered their stuff and walked out the front door, talking about Jacob and his life before being transferred to the school he was presently at.

"So, Isabella, we have talked about how I grew up and my life on the reservation, but you have yet to tell me anything about you." She gulped and bit her lip as she looked up at him, how gorgeous he was flickered through her mind.

He was exactly what she looked for in a mate.

"There is not much to say, Jacob." She hugged her books to her chest.

"Well, tell me what there is. I want to know." She grinned at how interested he was in her. She attempted to widen her shield around him to hear what he was thinking, but it wasn't working.

"I was born in Forks." His eyes widened.

"I thought your family came from Alaska?" She nodded as they approached his truck.

"We did, but I was born here."

"Well, who are your real parents?" She shrugged with a frown on her face.

"My parents died a really long time ago, Jacob." She leaned against the side of his truck with her books clung to her chest and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. My mom died when I was little, too." She nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm content with it." He nodded and she looked across the parking lot to see Edward was scowling. "I have to go. My brother is seething." He was shocked by her use of vocabulary.

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong." She nodded and walked slowly around him.

"Good day, Jacob." He watched as she walked away. She was gorgeous. She sported a knee length blue dress with a short black knit sweater and wore a pair of blue flats that enhanced her pale complexion. She had her long waves of brown hair down, held out of her face with a ribbon used as a headband that was blue.

She glanced back at him and he waved as she blushed at him, making it over to Edward.

"Have you lost your mind, Isabella? I told you to stay away from him." Isabella shrugged as she placed her books inside the car.

"Can you blame me? I like the fragile human." He lightly growled and she growled back. "Back off, Edward. If Jacob figures me out, that will be my problem, not yours." He shook his head.

"You're wrong, again, sister. It would be the whole family's problem." She shook her head.

"Jacob is my problem, Edward. Now, leave it alone, brother." Alice pranced over and Isabella stretched her shield around Alice to watch her visions.

Suddenly, Alice got a vision of Jacob being crushed against his truck with the same clothes he had on.

Isabella gasped in horror. No! Not Jacob!

They all turned as they heard the screech of tires and Mike Newton's Suburban came flying around the corner in the direction of Jacob who was pulling out his truck keys.

Bella dropped her books to the floor and her protective instinct took over her being. Edward and Alice gasped and Bella ran at lightning speed, everyone oblivious to what was happening. No human saw her run.

"Jacob, watch out!" Angela yelled with Jessica next to her.

He started to turn when Isabella reached him and pulled him to the cold, wet floor. He stared into her eyes as she stuck her foot out and stopped the SUV in its tracks. He gasped as they stared at each other for the longest moment.

"Oh, my god! Someone call 9-1-1!" Jacob's arm made its way around her waist as she caressed his cheek.

"Shh." was all Isabella spoke before standing to her feet and pulled Jacob up with her. He felt her strength surround him as she straightened out her dress.

"Oh, my god! Jacob, Isabella, I'm so sorry. My power of steering went out." Michael stuttered as blood trickled down his forehead over his nose.

"Jacob, I have the police station on the phone." Angela said she held her phone and threw her arms around his neck, pretending to cry as Isabella attempted to make her way through the crowd. Jacob's eyes were on the beauty who just saved his life. "They are sending an ambulance." Jacob pushed Angela off of him and grabbed Isabella's hand as she was about to escape. She turned her eyes to him, the smell of his intoxicating blood was bothering her and she needed to escape him.

"Isabella, stop." She slowly slid his hand off hers and him one last glance with her fluttering her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious manner before pushing through the crowd.

**~F~**

****

Jacob laid in his hospital bed as his father sat beside him, waiting for the doctor to come to visit him. He sat up as Chief Swan, known to Jacob as Charlie, walked in.

"I see you might be a miracle, boy. That car was going thirty when it hit from the damage to your truck." Charlie reached out and shook Jacob's hand then Billy's.

"How are you, old timer? You hear to check up on my boy?" Billy muttered as Charlie leaned against the wall.

"I wish I was. I'm here to get a statement from Jacob once the doctor okay's him." Billy nodded as the door opened again, a tall blonde model looking man in a lab coat walked in.

"I heard the Quileute Chief's son was in." He walked over and quickly shook both Charlie's and Billy's hands, receiving a silent shiver from them.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen." Billy let out a low growl as Carlisle Cullen gave Jacob a kind smile.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?" He shrugged and sighed in relief that he could go home soon.

"A lot better than if Isabella hadn't been there. I would be dead if she hadn't showed up." Charlie was confused.

"Isabella? Your daughter?" Carlisle gulped silently, knowing he would give his adoptive daughter a talk about her behavior.

"Yeah." Jacob answered for Carlisle as Carlisle himself glanced between Charlie and Jacob. "It was so weird. She was completely across the parking lot, but she got to me so fast." Carlisle nodded, keeping his cool as he checked Jacob's pulse to keep himself preoccupied.

"It sounds like you were very lucky, Jacob." Carlisle nodded as he released Jacob's wrist. "You will be fine. The scans show you have no concussion. Just get some rest." Jacob nodded.

"I'll try, Doc." He chuckled and nodded.

"He will do more than try, Cullen." Billy was never one to show respect to the Cullen family. He despised them.

"Thank you, Chief. If you start feeling dizzy, Charlie has my number and I will make a house call." Billy, Charlie, and Jacob nodded their heads and Carlisle made his swift exit. Moments later, there was a knock at the door as Jacob was grabbing his jacket.

"Come in!" Jacob exclaimed and Isabella slipped into the room, a few stitches on her forearm wrapped in an ace bandage.

"How are you feeling, Jacob?" He grinned at her and Billy scowled as Charlie looked shocked at her. She looked exactly like his ancestor, Isabella Swan, who had gone missing one night with her brother.

"I'm feeling great, thanks to you." She giggled and nodded.

"I just pulled you out of the way, Jacob." They both knew they were putting on a show, but they were also being genuine.

"It seems we owe you a thank you, Miss Cullen. It seemed you saved our Jacob." Charlie approached, completely confused by the looks she share with his great-great grand aunt Isabella. They even shared the same name. This was the first time he laid eyes on her on the gossip-center Isabella Cullen.

"Well, like I said, Chief Swan, I only pushed him out of the way of Mr. Newton's van." He nodded and she grinned at him, dazzling him with her vampire powers.

"This may sound strange, but you look just like an ancestor of mine." She gulped back her sudden fears. She knew for a long time that Charles Swan was a descent of her brother, David, who had just been born when her and Edward were changed.

"Really? That is so bizarre, Chief Swan. Do you recall her name?"

"Yes, actually. Her name was Isabella." Jacob's eyes widened and Bella let a small laugh.

"That is what I call ironic, Chief Swan. Ha!" She grinned and looked to Jacob. "I might just make you nice pie, Chief Swan." His eyes widened.

"You cook?" She nodded.

"My mom can't cook to save anyone's life so it's left up to me, sir." He threw his head back in laughter.

"Girl, you are good in my book. Jacob, you should grab this girl up." Jacob and Isabella looked at each other, blushing profusely.

"I really should be going. See you at school, Jacob." Jacob waved as she walked out.

"I like that girl!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie, you only like her because she offered to cook for you." Billy grumbled as Jacob grabbed his backpack.

"That is not true! If you can recall, Sara wasn't much of a cook herself." Billy scowled heavily at the reference to his dead wife.

"You keep Sara out of this, Swan. That girl is trouble." Jacob shook his head and grabbed his backpack.

"I'll be right back." He darted out the door and walked down the hall, hoping to find Isabella. He got to the end of the hall and heard her voice.

"Did you want me to let him die, Edward? You know me. I may impulsive, but dang, at least I have a heart!" She exclaimed as he looked around the corner to see Isabella, Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle in a heated conversation.

"Damn it, Isabella. You have been nothing but trouble since you joined us." Jacob watched as Rosalie and Isabella hissed at each other, getting in each other's faces. Edward quickly grabbed Isabella's arms as Carlisle did the same to Rosalie. "He's not like us, Isabella. You know that? You have no future with that... boy, Isabella." Isabella growled heavily at Rosalie as then Carlisle spoke.

"I think maybe we should take this conversation to my office. We have company." They all looked over to see Jacob's head poking out into the hallway.

"Can I talk to you, Isabella?" Edward released Isabella as she kept herself in check and Rosalie, Edward, and Carlisle turned, heading for his office. Isabella walked over to Jacob and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yes, Jacob?" She sighed his name in way that reminded him of goodbyes.

"We need to talk about what happened." She nodded and sighed herself.

"I know, but not now, not here. Meet me at seven at the cafe in town." He nodded and grabbed her cool hand.

"I need answers, Isabella." She nodded and flashed him her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I know you do, but I'm not my answers suffice." 

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is my thoughts of how Twilight should have gone. Please leave me tons of reviews. They really inspire me to continue with this story. Thanks!**


	3. Ch 2: Enchanted

**Forever**

**Chapter Two**

**Enchanted**

Isabella slowly walked away, glancing over her shoulder at Jacob, as Jacob leaned against the wall. There were so many words that were left unsaid between them, but Jacob wasn't sure if it was time yet to speak them.

He felt the strangest pull to this beauty. He had never had a crush on anyone so maybe that is what it was, but he doubted. It felt a lot stronger than how he imagined a crush feeling like. She was perfect to him.

Her silky locks of chocolate hair, her innocent personality, her big doe eyes. All of her drew him in.

He turned around and headed back to his hospital room to wait to be discharged.

**~F~**

He sat in his garage, looking at the huge dent in the side of the truck, while he remembered when Isabella saved him. Her mahogany hair was in the wind from her speed and her eyes had turned from a chocolate brown to black and they stared intensely into his.

He hoped she could answer the questions he had for her, but he wasn't completely sure she would.

"Jake!" He heard Quil and Embry call to him as they walked in, seeing him staring at the dent in his truck.

"Hey, man. You are invincible! You're alive!" Jacob chuckled and nodded as he looked to his best friends.

"Yeah. It was nothing, but it could have been worse."

"Everyone's gossiping about it from school. Especially, since you and _Isabella_ were together when it happened." Quil emphasized her name and it sent a shiver down his spine. Just the thought of her name made him excited.

"Yeah, well..." Jacob couldn't think of a way to continue his sentence so he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, everyone is talking about if you're going to get turned down or not." Jacob was confused.

"Turned down?" Embry laughed.

"Dude, everyone knows not to ask that girl out. Either, her brother hands them their ass on a platter or she laughs at them when they try to ask her out. Literally, laughs and then walks away." Jacob cringed. He couldn't imagine that sweet girl laughing at someone for asking her out. Maybe blush or brush it off, but not laugh.

She did blush when Charlie hinted for him to nab her before someone else did.

"Damn." He ran his hand through his short hair and sighed. "I am completely fascinated by that creature." Quil's eyes widened and Embry busted into fits of laughter.

"Creature? Seriously? You're not buying into Billy's superstitions now, are you?" Jacob scoffed and shook his head.

"Never, but there is something different about her. I feel drawn to her, guys." Quil and Embry nodded seriously.

"You should ask her out, then. She might say yes. You never know until you try." Quil stated.

"But you should probably wait until you know her a little better. Girls sometimes don't like it if they don't know a guy before they start dating. Give it a week." Jacob saw the logic in Embry's speech.

"Thanks, Em, Quil. Have you met her at school?" Quil nodded and winked at me.

"Yeah, she's hot, man!" Jacob hated that Quil had been checking out Isabella. "Dude, I've seen the way that girl was looking at you when you left your last class. She'll be putty in her hands by the end of the week. She definitely has eyes for you and no one else." That lowered his anger at Quil and Jacob grinned.

"Really?" Quil rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you are hooked, lined, and sinkered." Jacob chuckled and shrugged.

"What can I say?"

**~F~**

After Embry and Quil left, Jacob grabbed his wallet and decided to walk to the cafe. It wasn't too far and he could just wait the rest of the time for her to arrive.

He slowly walked through the edge of the woods and thought of the beauty he was going to meet.

Isabella sat in her room as stared out the window as she watched the clock tick by. She couldn't wait to see Jacob. It was difficult for her to be away from him, but she would do it to have a sense of normalcy.

She closed her eyes, leaned back in her rocking chair, and began to envision Jacob. The image her mind gave her was of her laying in bed, completely naked, with Jacob, who was completely naked and propping his body over hers. His head leaned down and took her lips in his as he pulled the blanket over them and her hands clung to his backside. She saw his hips start to move in and out from between her thighs and she arched into him, moaning into his lips.

Oh, how she wanted this vision to be true. She wanted him to love her with not only his heart and soul, but his body, too.

His body moved harder against hers as she flung her head back, arching more.

"_**Jacob!**_" She screamed his name in the throws of passion and he grunted and gritted his teeth as he continued his hard, steady pace.

"_**You like that, Bella?**_" Bella? Where did that name come from? Sure it was short for Isabella, but no one had ever called her that before.

She pushed those thoughts away and her hand slipped inside her dress, grasping her breast.

"_**Huh, honey? You like this?**_" He starred down between her legs to where they were connected and watched himself enter and exit her body. Her legs trembled with the orgasm that was creeping up on her.

"_**Yes! Oh, God, yes!**_" She felt her walls really tighten and moaned as she squeezed her breast hard until she felt the wetness fill her panties.

"Oh, Jacob." She smiled to herself and hoped that was in store for them somewhere in the future. She knew he would make a great lover one day. He had the passion for it stored deep within him and she saw a glimpse of it when they had their staring contest after she pushed that van away.

She got out of her chair, grabbed a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom she shared with Alice and Jasper. She stripped and placed her clothes in the laundry basket before jumping in the shower. She needed to get ready to meet up with Jacob.

She felt like a giddy teenager who was getting ready for a first date. It was a strange new feeling that she welcomed happily.

She washed her body with the bar of soap as she whistled a little tune to herself and bounced her head back and forth.

"Isabella!" Alice's sing-song voice broke her out of her zone and she slowly put the bar of soap back.

"Yeah?" Isabella knew Alice was in the bathroom and started to quickly wash her hair.

"I just thought I might let you know I had a vision of her loverboy!" Isabella gasped and quickly rinsed her hair out and poked her head through the shower curtain.

"Jacob?" Alice nodded with a big grin.

"I think it's stupid that everyone has a stick up their asses about him. I mean, he likes you and you like him." Isabella growled.

"Thank you, but what is it, Alice?" She had a sunny smile as she jumped once.

"He was talking to his friends about you." Isabella gasped and turned off the water. Alice handed her a towel and Isabella quickly wrapped it around her body then climbed out. She sat on the counter as she grabbed her hair brush.

"What did they say?" Isabella rushed to get through the knots. She wanted to get there early to meet him.

"Well, first they talked about you saving him." Isabella gasped and froze.

"What do you mean? You don't think he figured me out, do you?" Alice scoffed.

"Trust me, honey. He has no clue whatsoever." Isabella nodded as she got off the counter and quickly brushed her teeth while Alice continued. "Anyways, Jacob's planning to ask you out." Isabella gasped and rinsed out her mouth quickly.

"You're shitting me?" She was never one for modern terms or phrases, but that was the only thing she could think of to say. Isabella turned to Alice, gripping her shoulders. Alice simply shook her head with a big happy grin spread across her face. They both let out a loud scream in excitement and hugged. "Oh, dear Jesus! I cannot comprehend this." Alice giggled and shook her head.

"Why? You like Jacob and he likes you. It's so obvious, Isabella. In his words, he is 'fascinated' by you." Isabella giggled and blushed profusely.

"I just cannot believe this. It's surreal, Alice." She nodded and they both went into Isabella's bedroom where Alice helped Isabella get dressed. Alice zipped the back of her dress that was a forest green with black rosy patterns on the bottom and helped her pick out the perfect shoes.

Black leather high heeled boots.

All of the girls had a pair and ty all had the Cullen Crest embroidered into the sides of them. Isabella straightened out her dress and went to the bathroom to quickly do her make up. She put on foundation, mascara, and lip gloss. It was her normal make up.

Isabella was very innocent for a vampire. Of course, she had tasted human blood before, but she had control over her thirst. It was so much easier to control while around Jacob Black. There was something about him that brought her thirst down.

That was another thing she liked about him.

Jacob slowly strolled across the street from the beach as his thoughts of Isabella completely consumed him. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, she was thinking of him, too. He hoped she was.

"Hello." He turned when he heard the icy voice and saw a woman with bright red hair and crimson red eyes. "My name is Victoria. What is yours?" She tried her vampire dazzle on him, but it wasn't working. He wasn't responding. What was wrong with this human?

"Umm, Jacob. I'm sorry to seem rude, but I don't know you and I am meeting someone somewhere so if you would excuse me, ma'am." The woman was old enough to be his older cousin in their mid 30's.

Alice gasped aloud and her eyes glazed over.

"Isabella, you have to go now! Jacob needs you!" Isabella didn't ask any more questions, she quickly jumped through her window, speeding through the woods. She knew he was in La Push so she raced for a place she had memorized from her human memories.

"Come on, Jacob. Stay awhile." He rolled his eyes and turned around to see a man with long blonde hair and crimson red eyes.

"Yes, Jacob. Stay." He looked to his left to see a black man with dreadlocks that had the matching red eyes.

"How rude of us, Mr. Jacob. Us men have yet to introduce ourselves to you. At least, Miss. Victoria has soon manners. My name is Laurent." The black man had a thick English accent and took a step towards him.

If he had closed his eyes, he would have missed it. He watched as suddenly at three people disappeared with a streak of dust in the air behind them. He turned around to see a woman crouched facing away from him an attack position that he could only compare to sumo wrestling.

She was wearing a dark green dress and had her long hair down in wet ringlets.

He gasped as he looked up to see the three in a line in the same position as the woman in front of him.

"The human is ours!" Victoria spoke with wild rage of a feline.

"He will not be touched." He recognized the voice, but he didn't recall her ever using such venom in her voice.

"Isabella?" She growled and snarled at her opponents.

"Stay still, Jacob." Her commanded seemed to have some superiority to it so he felt obligated to stand still. "He is under my protection, Victoria." The red head hissed loudly.

"Like hell! He is free game!" Then suddenly, two men flanked Isabella and she relaxed. She stood up straight as Emmett and Jasper stepped in front of her.

"We faced you before my sister joined us. The boy is protected so leave before we have to take further measures." Emmett spoke with authority and gave Isabella a confident smile.

"He is your snack?" James spoke and Isabella snapped.

"You leave him alone!" She bellowed. Jacob flinched and he watched before his eyes as the one called James took a big leap to jump over the Cullens to reach Jacob, but Isabella was too fast for him. She jumped up and grabbed his leg, flinging him out into the direct sunlight on the shore of the beach.

Victoria gasped and was held back by Laurent as they watched James stand and his body exploded from the sunlight, leaving only a pile of clothes on the ground.

"James, no!" Victoria hissed at Isabella and she hissed back.

"We must go, Victoria. Now!" Laurent yelled and they both tucked their tails and ran as fast as they could.

Isabella quickly turned to Jacob to see his shocked and terrified expression.

"Meet me at the cafe like we planned." Then all three of the Cullen's disappeared.

Jacob didn't know what to do or what to believe. He just saw a man explode when he hit direct sunlight. He saw Isabella jump higher than the first branch on the tallest tree and fling him into the sunlight.

He shook off his fears and shock and continued his walk to the cafe.

**~F~**

Isabella slowly walked through the door of the cafe to see Jacob was already sitting in the far corner. She gave him a shy smile and blushed before sitting in front of him at the table. The waitress came over and poured her a small glass of coffee before going off to another table.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Jacob nodded and sat his hands on the table.

"That would be good, Isabella." She nodded with a gulp.

"There are some things I can't tell you, Jacob. I just... can't tell you." He nodded and grabbed her hands across the table.

"I just need to know the truth, Isabella. I'm not even sure if I can believe what I saw in the woods." She looked into his brown eyes, seeing him pleading with her through his stare.

"I won't lie to you. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." He nodded and gave her his signature grin.

"Well, that's good." She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you know where I was tonight?" She looked down at her lap as he released her hands.

"I-I can't tell you." He groaned and pushed back his chair, getting ready to get up and walk back home. "Please, Jacob, don't go. I beg you." He looked to her to see her eyes begging him.

"Then don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I can't tell you. If I were to tell you, it could endanger your life. That's mainly why I can't tell you." His eyes widened.

"Mainly? What is the other reason?" She stuttered for a minute before looking back up to him.

"Because people think I'm normal, and I'm anything but." His eyes narrowed in confusion as he contemplated what she said.

"How are you not normal?" She bit her lip again and covered her face with her hands.

"Again, I can't tell you." He nodded, understanding it this time around.

Isabella and Jacob went off into chatting about normal things. Every once in awhile, she would say something that would make him laugh like a young child. It made her heart flutter to see him like that.

They talked about his love of fixing cars and she remarked how he would have a lot in common in Rosalie in that case. All he did was roll his eyes and they shared a laugh. She talked about the pranksters in her big family, Emmett and Edward, and their practical jokes. She told him about on her last birthday that they put loud speakers all around the house and played a gag of one of her personally written songs.

"You're a songwriter?" She shrugged as little after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing published, but just something to keep me preoccupied." He nodded and leaned over his half of the table.

"Anything good?" She shrugged.

"I can't tell you if they are good, but I think they are decent." He chuckled and grinned at her.

"You'll have to play one for me sometime. I'd like to hear one." She fluttered her eyelashes at him in a way of flirting with him silently and he did a happy dance at the motion. Isabella wasn't really a flirt, but she thought the situation called for it.

"I'll make sure to do that." She whispered as she stirred her coffee with her spoon.

"Excuse me." The irritated waitress walked over, who had previously been trying to flirt with Jacob, and spoke. "We are closing." Isabella looked down at her wrist to see it was close to midnight.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss. We didn't realize the time." She turned to Jacob with a blush covering her face. "Your father is going to be so mad at me now." Isabella handed her credit card to the waitress.

"Isabella, I can pay my own way." He started to pull out his wallet, but she shook her head at him.

"This was my idea so I'm paying." He felt defeated and couldn't think of a comeback so he put back his wallet.

"Why would my dad be mad at you? I'm the one who stayed out late." She shook her head and sat up in her chair. He noticed a few things about Isabella he hadn't recognized before.

She was very proper like olden days royalty type of proper. She never cursed, she flinched when she heard profanity, and she had manners. He wasn't used to being around people like her. He liked her even more for this.

"Your father makes no secret of his distaste for me and my family. It's in the atmosphere whenever he or any other members of the tribes council is around." His eyes widened.

"You've met the rest of the council?" She nodded.

"They stopped by the house when we moved here." He was more confused by the answer.

"Why were they at your house?" She shrugged, obviously lying in her eyes.

"They had some business with Carlisle." He left it alone. The waitress brought Isabella her receipt and she signed it before they both got up.

They walked silently outside and Isabella's mind wander.

She thought of HIM. She thought if things would have been different if she hadn't been changed. She shook that thought away as Jacob watched her intense expression change drastically from longing to disgust.

The piece of shit had been the reason she was changed and it was all a facade. He never loved her or even grieved her before he got married. It took him no time at all to find a new prospect and that hurt her to the core because he was the one she thought she would spend her life with and give a numberless amount of children.

"You alright, Isabella?" She snapped her head to him and nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask that?" He shrugged.

"You looked very... thoughtful and repulsed." She nodded and glanced up at him through her eyelashes and leaned against her driver's side door.

"I was just thinking of someone who I feel distaste towards, Jacob. He's no one important." His eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be thinking of him." She nodded.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't be." He nodded back and pushed a hair out of her face, getting a blush from her.

"Then don't. If he let you go, he doesn't deserve you." She thought of how much like HIM Jacob looked. They had the same eyes, lips, skin, and hair. That was not what attracted her to Jacob in the least bit. It was because of who he was. He was exactly opposite of HIM, which kind of shocked her.

She would never have put her neck out for HIM, but she did it for Jacob. As long as he was breathing, it gave her everything in the world.

"Umm, where is your truck?" She looked around the empty parking lot for a distraction. She hated comparing HIM and Jacob.

"I left it at the house. I walked." Her eyes widened and looked at the sky that only was lit up with the bright full moon. He watch the moonlight shimmer on her alabaster skin and he smiled. She was beautiful.

"It's dark out. You shouldn't be walking home." He looked around and shrugged.

"I do it all the time." She grinned at him with a shy blush creeping up.

"You are a danger magnet, Jacob Black." He chuckled and showed her his signature smirk.

"What can I say? It seems you bring it out in me." She rolled her eyes, trying to hold back her smile, but failing miserably.

"Get in. I'll drive you home." He obeyed and climbed in the front passenger seat of the black convertible.

They silently drove to his house. He had never felt such a comfortable silence before. It was perfect. All words that were needed were already in the air around them.

He reached over as she parked and grabbed her hand, gasping.

Her hands were cold. Not deathly cold, but a little cooler than his.

"You cold?" She shrugged.

"Just a little." He rubbed her hand between his and she gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Jacob." He nodded.

"My pleasure." She blushed a little more as he reached over and left a kiss lingering on her cheek.

"You missed." She muttered as he stared into her eyes. She leaned forward a little and he slowly closed the distance, gently moving his lips against hers. She kissed him back when he was about to pull back. She cupped his cheek in her hand and placed another chaste kiss on his lips as he gripped on the back of her head. She lightly moaned as his other hand had a mind of its own.

His hand went to her bare thigh and started to move up towards her untouched panties. Her eyes flew open and she pulled back, biting her lip and grabbing his hand.

"Maybe we should just take this slow, Jacob." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine with slow as long as I get to do this." He pressed his lips back to hers again and she giggled, kissing him again. She looked behind him, towards the house, to see Billy, fuming at the display.

A leech was making out with his son!

"Your father is watching us." Jacob groaned and gave her another quick kiss. "I guess he waited up for you." He nodded and leaned over for another kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She nodded and gave him another tight-lipped kiss before turning back on her car. He slowly climbed out and whispered a goodbye before she drove off.

"Have you lost your mind, Jacob?!" Billy bellowed. Jacob shrugged and walked past him into the house.

"What business is it of yours?" Jacob snapped as he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water while Billy followed him.

"That girl is dangerous! How many times do I have to say it before it gets into your thick skull?" Something clicked to him. It may be crazy, but there was one person who would tell him the truth.

His father.

There was a legend about the Cullen family that he could not remember that he knew in his gut he needed to figure out who Isabella Cullen really was and how she was able to save his life both times.

"Dad?" He muttered.

"What?!" He snapped and Jacob turned to him with pleading in his eyes.

"We have a legend about the Cullen family?" He nodded as he calmed down.

"What about it? You have never believed the legends before."

"I'm ready to listen. When I was in that accident today with Isabella, she pushed the van away with her foot." Billy's eyes widened.

"And your still alive." Jacob scoffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm surprised the Cullen's let you live to tell the tale, even though Isabella obviously has an attachment to you." Jacob was even more confused by this.

"Can't anyone give me a straight answer?" He growled out loud and turned completely to his father. "What is going on?"

"You are ready to hear it and, before I start, none of this is bullshit. It's all one-hundred percent true. I've seen the proof so don't call it me being superstitious." Jacob raised his hand for his honor.

"I swear." Billy nodded.

"When you're ready, meet me in the living room." Jacob took a deep breath and followed his father into the living room.

Isabella pulled up into the garage and slowly got out of her car, grinning like the village idiot. She wiped her finger across her bottom lip as she recalled the kisses Jacob gave her. She had never kissed boy before, but he made her first kiss so amazing and sweet.

His kisses tasted like coffee, which was expected, and peppermint. So perfect.

Isabella walked into the house to see everyone in the front room. Alice shrieked as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"We are so happy for you, sweetheart!" Edward and Rosalie were fuming in the corner, away from the rest of the family.

Emmett ran over and lifted Isabella up, swinging her around.

"You little stud you!" Isabella giggled as Emmett put her down.

"It was nothing." Alice shook her head as Esme walked up.

"I'm sure we will love him when we meet him." Isabella grinned and hugged Esme.

"Thank you, Esme."

"So, explain, Dad." Jacob took a seat on the couch as his father sat next to him.

"Okay, son. The Cullen's are not like other people. The last time the Cullen's were in the area was in 1868 when your great-great grandfather Ephraim Black was the ruling Chief of our tribe." He nodded, not understanding what this had to do with Isabella and the current members of the Cullen family.

"You, of course, remember the legend of the men of our tribe turning to wolves when danger was near?" Jacob nodded and stayed silent. "Well, one day, a few days after Ephraim's fiance went missing, the pack came across six individuals in the woods of La Push feeding on a deer." His eyes widened.

"What?"

"Ephraim knew what they were, but knew they were different from their kind. Their kind usually had red eyes, but their eyes were the same as whenever they were like everyone else. Ephraim spoke with their leader and they made a treaty that as long as they did not harm a human that they would remain unharmed.

"These were the Cullens. Isabella was along side with them and her brother, Edward. Son, they are vampires. Blood-sucking, immortal leeches."


	4. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
